Dana Mitchell (Heroes)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dana Mitchell |jname=ダナ |tmname=Dana |slogan=no |sloganline= |image= |size=250px |caption=Jane Mitchell |age=yes |years=17 |birthday=August 19, 1987 |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde |gender=Female |hometown=Ninja Village |region=Kalos |relatives=Ginger Kirigakure (maternal grandmother), Reina Mitchell (mother; deceased), William Mitchell (father), Matt Mitchell (older brother), Ryan Mitchell (older brother), Jane Mitchell (younger twin sister), Ephiram Black (parental great-grandfather), Billy Black (uncle), Sarah Black (aunt; deceased), Jacob Black (cousin), Susan Kirigakure (cousin), Henry Grayson (boyfriend) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |leader=no |elite=no |champ=no |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team=yes |teamname=LeafGreen |teamrank=1st Year |partner=no |partnername= |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname=TBA |enva=Alison MacInnis |java=Yuka Shioyama}} Dana Mitchell is one of the main characters in Pokémon Heroes besides Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Carter Grayson, Henry Grayson, Jane Mitchell, and Patrick Corbett. History Prior to Pokemon Heroes: Kalos Arc Dana was born in Ninja Village along with her older brothers, Ryan, Matt and younger twin sister, Jane. When she was 10 years old, she get to chose her first ninja partner. Her first ninja partner was a Delphox. Pokemon Heroes: Kalos Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Alola Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Twilight Arc Her father's secret is that her father's grandfather was a shape-shifter from La Push, Washington. Her father never told her the secret because he never want his children to become huge wolves. Pokemon Heroes: New Moon Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Eclipse Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Breaking Dawn Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Shadowhunters Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Fire Emblem Awakening Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Fire Emblem Fates Arc TBA Personality TBA Abilities Normal Abilities Weapons: As a Ninja, Dana is good with ninja weapons (she is very good with a sword). When she tries other weapons (like Axes and Bows), she is bad at them. Wolf Abilities *'Phasing:' Dana can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Dana being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. *'Regeneration:' Dana has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. *'Telepathy:' Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Dana can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. *'Natural enhancements:' Dana has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. *'Delayed aging' - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. *'High body temperature:' Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Relationships Henry Grayson Henry Grayson is Dana's boyfriend and her best friend. When they meet each other, he was looking after Dana. When Henry saw Dana get hurt, he rushed to her aid. Jane Mitchell Jane Mitchell is Dana's twin sister. Jane and Dana was always excellent at everything from karate to doing math. However when Jane "died" from the explosion, Dana went to her Jane's "funeral". But Jane didn't died from the explosion because she was saved by Ephiram Black (in his wolf form) and Quil Ateara II (in his wolf form), her great-grandfathers. Pokemon On Hand Trivia * Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Ninjas Category:Aura Guardian